Simplify the expression. $(-5p^{4}+2p^{2})(7p^{4})$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ - 5 p^4 (7 p^4) + 2 p^2 (7 p^4) $ Simplify. $-35p^{8}+14p^{6}$